Help Me Help You
by hufflepuffmultifandom
Summary: Lydia and Scott have been helping each other cope with the loss of one of the most important people in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters, I was just procrastinating writing an English essay so I wrote this instead. Feel free to review! Also, I wrote this in a day, so I apologize if it's shit or there are any mistakes!

* * *

"Scott?" Lydia whispered into the dark, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep. She saw him shift in the chair he had fallen asleep in, moving there after she had cried herself to sleep. She had stopped being embarrassed about it after the first week or two, she couldn't exactly keep track.

Everyone had become even closer since the end of the school year, if that had been possible. After Void Stiles, the death of Allison, Isaac and Chris leaving, and Malia joining the pack, they had been around each other almost every day, never wanting to leave anyone alone for too long.

Stiles and Scott had been teaching Malia how to control her coyote, and Malia had been staying at Stiles place more often, still finding it difficult to look at her father and be reminded - and also a reminder - of everything she had lost. She had felt most connected to Stiles, he had been the one to show her kindness, had sacrificed his humanity to save her in Eichen. Stiles, in turn, had begun to depend on her. He felt most comfortable telling her about his Void experience, not that anyone made him feel like shit about it. She just understood him best, they could both relate to each other.

Scott and Kira had broken up, Scott realized he couldn't be what Kira deserved, not so soon after Allison, and Kira had understood. She always knew he hadn't loved her, not to the same extent as he had loved Allison, and that was okay. She was still pack, she didn't really know if she wanted a boyfriend anyways, or if she even loved Scott.

Lydia and Scott had seemed to go to each other for support, them having both been the two closest people to Allison. Scott had texted Isaac a few times, and Isaac missed them all, but he couldn't deal with losing everyone he loved. Everyone understood, they missed him too but they just wanted what was best for him.

Lydia would often go to Scott's house when he wasn't working and just sit with him, they would talk, or they would read, watch movies, or they would do nothing, just sit with each other. Sometimes they just needed to be close to someone, to know someone felt the way they felt, understood their pain. She sometimes fell asleep on his bed while they were talking, and he would just lay her down so she was comfortable and cover her with the blanket before moving over to his chair to sleep there. Melissa had gotten used to checking on Scott when she came home from a night shift and found her in his bed. She understood they needed each other.

"Scott," Lydia whispered again. "You don't have to sleep in the chair. It doesn't look very comfortable. I can go home if you need to sleep and don't want me here."

"Lydia, it's fine," Scott replied to her, his voice cracking with sleep. "I've fallen asleep in this chair plenty of times. Don't drive home, it's late."

Lydia lay there for a few more minutes, feeling alone, despite knowing Scott was only a few feet away from her. She heard his breathing start to even out again and she panicked.

"Scott," she said for the third time, her voice a little higher than usual, not bothering to whisper, Melissa was at work. "Scott, please don't sleep in the chair."

Scott felt a slight sense of deja vu but ignored it, not wanting to think about Kira, only wanting to focus on Lydia and what she was feeling. She could smell panic, fear… and something else he couldn't quite figure out.

"Lydia, I promise I'm-"

"Scott, please. Sleep in the bed," Lydia was whispering, she couldn't bring herself to say it any louder. "Please."

She lay there, her eyes squeezed shut, waiting for him to tell her that he didn't think it would be right, or that he didn't want to, or to just fall asleep. But then she felt the blanket being lifted and dropped over Scott's body, and felt the bed shift under his added weight. She lay there, trying to steady her heart, knowing it was pounding and not really understanding why.

"Lydia…" Scott said, hesitantly. "If you're uncomfortable with me being in the same bed as you…" He wasn't sure what she wanted him to do right now.

Then, all of a sudden, she rolled over and threw her arm over his torso, putting her head on his chest. The warmth of his body against her was comforting, making her feel safe and… content.

Scott was stunned by the sudden contact, but he relaxed fairly quickly and tightened his arm around her. He could feel her relax into his body, smell the fear and panic being replaced with happiness and trust. He turned his head towards hers, smelling her hair briefly and noticing how wonderful she really smelled. He had always thought Stiles had been exaggerating whenever he talked about it, but Lydia smelled absolutely wonderful. Like the forest - the place that Scott spent so much time - and cherry blossoms. It was simple but it was comforting, and made him smile. A true, genuine smile that hadn't graced his lips very much for weeks.

He laid the side of his face against her forehead and hummed his contentment, falling into the deepest sleep he had had in weeks, months, maybe since he had been bitten. He was so relaxed that he didn't realize he whispered her name before falling completely into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia woke up on her side, feeling warm and content, and she sighed, ready to fall back asleep. That is, until she heard someone else sigh behind her and realized the warmth she felt was from someone's body pressed against hers. Then, as she was becoming more aware of herself she felt-

"Scott?" Lydia asked, rolling over so she was facing him. She saw his eyes slowly flutter open, saw a lazy smile spread across his face, and she couldn't help herself from smiling at him. She had moved her body slightly away from him, until he could control himself, she didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

"Hi," Scott said, still half-asleep. He pulled her towards himself and buried himself in her neck, shifting down the bed. "Mmm, Lydia," he mumbled. He must have still thought he was asleep, and Lydia let him lay there, inhaling his scent and feeling relaxed. Then she felt him stiffen, and he must have realized he was awake.

"L-Lydia?" He said, his voice muffled in her throat. He moved away from her a little, not wanting to offend her but not knowing if she was okay with him cuddling her neck. And he also realized the other 'morning' problem he had and didn't want her to be offended by that as well.

She grinned at him, loving how flustered and nervous he seemed, it was cute. She waited until he calmed down again before she said or did anything.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she said once he seemed more in control of himself. "Thank you," she added, feeling a little embarrassed now.

Scott was confused, "What are you thanking me for?" He hadn't done anything to be thanked for, had he?

"For everything, you've helped me so much in the past few weeks, and thank you for last night, for keeping me company and making me feel safe all the time," she made herself stop talking, everything had come out in a rush like she couldn't control herself. She could feel herself blushing and willed herself to relax. She knew Scott could hear her heart, see the blood in her cheeks.

"I-uh-no problem," he said, his voice a little higher than normal out of embarrassment. He had no idea what to say, but he wanted to tell her what he felt, too. "I mean, you've helped me too, a lot. So thank you, too…" Scott trailed off, suddenly very unsure of what he wanted to say.

They stared at each other for a few moments, awkwardly trying to figure out what they wanted to say, neither one of them able to figure it out. Lydia looked at Scott in the light of the sun that was rising. It was cliche, and Lydia didn't do cliche, but he looked handsome, more grown up than she had realized he had become.

Scott moved closer to her, like a puppy trying to sneak closer to someone when it wanted attention. Lydia laughed a little, because it had been a while since Scott had been carefree enough to act like that and she had always loved it.

"So," Scott started, smiling because Lydia was smiling, "did you have a good sleep?" He asked her, hoping she had, hoping he could keep her smiling. He loved her smile, wanted her to smile all the time if she could.

"Yeah, I did" she told him, really meaning it for the first time in a while. "All because of you," she beamed at him, and Scott stopped breathing for a moment, it was absolutely stunning.

Without even realizing what he was doing he was leaning forward and kissing her, with one hand against her cheek, the other on her waist, pulling her towards him. At first Lydia was frozen, completely taken aback by this sudden movement, but then she was kissing him back, and she realized it felt _right_. More right than anything had felt in weeks, months. It wasn't a long kiss, and when they pulled away they kept their faces close, noses almost touching.

"Sorry," Scott whispered, worried Lydia would be mad at him. "I just… I didn't realize I wanted to kiss you, until I was - uh, ya know, kissing you…" Scott stuttered, knowing he was getting flustered, like he always did in these situations. He always knew what to say but it never came out like he planned it, the words seemed to get jumbled up on the way out.

Lydia laughed, it was always so funny watching Scott get confused and jumbled up, she had always thought it was cute that a boy could be so nervous with someone they liked that they just couldn't figure out what to say. She had always wondered if she would ever make a boy nervous like that, and now she had.

She kissed him again, this time was deeper, there seemed to be more behind it. Lydia tried to put so much into that kiss - how grateful she was for him, how much she wanted to kiss him too, how long she had wanted to kiss him. If she was being honest, she had wanted to kiss Scott since Allison had tried to explain to her how much she loved Scott, what she felt for him, back before she knew everything that was going on. She had been so jealous of Allison, for having someone love her in such a profoundly big way that nobody had ever loved Lydia.

She pulled away, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Scott's were big with surprise, and they looked they had a fading red tinge to them, but it was gone too quickly, she couldn't be sure it really was there. She raised her eyebrows at his expression.

"What?" She questioned, not sure why he was so shocked she had kissed him.

"Wh-Why did you kiss me like that?" He asked, and she could tell he just genuinely didn't understand the meaning behind it, because he was Scott, and sometimes he was so clueless.

"Scott," Lydia sighed, exasperated at his lack of ability to read a situation. "Can you not smell chemo-signals? I am attracted to you, I like you very much, I wanted you to be in bed with me last night. What can you not understand about that?" She laughed again, gently, so he knew she was just teasing him.

He smiled that big, goofy, puppy dog smile that she loved. "Oh, okay," he said, and she laughed again, a real laugh this time, and he laughed with her glad to see her so happy for once.

"Do you want to go down for breakfast?" He asked her, and just then his stomach growled, signalling he wanted breakfast, for sure. She laughed again and nodded, and they went downstairs, happier they had been in a while, hoping it would last.


End file.
